Miracle
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: In this world, there are some things that happen we never thought could happen. When they do though, we are overwhelmed with emotion and so much more.


Miracles, it's not every day that they happen. Yet when they do, the people who experience them are over whelmed with the purest of joy and happiness. That being said, one such miracle had occurred in a little-known place known as the Valley of peace. Home of the mightiest warriors known across all of China, and is also home to a romance that was destined from the beginning of time. A romance being between a panda who became the Dragon Warrior of peace, and a tiger who became the hardest master of the hardcore style. For it was in that romance, such a miracle arose. For over the past two years since the defeat of their greatest adversary Kai, a stealer and manipulator of chi. The two had become one and in doing so, spent all the time they could together. Whether it was having talks down the thousand steps where they held paws or at the sacred peach tree where they held each other. Or even having friendly games against one another such as chess or checkers. They would always be with another, which in turn lead to them eventually having intimate times alone. Times, where they gave and showed their undying love for each other, and where they would embrace one another in the best ways possible. Yet, never in their wildest dreams did they think it would ever lead to them being something more than what they already were together. That is where is this story begins, for over the past week, Tigress had been feeling very ill. Like throwing up randomly, having bad headaches, and the occasional mood swings just to name a few. Being worried that she had caught something awful along with how worried her mate was for her, Tigress, dressed in her yellow outfit had gone down to the valley at days end to see a healer. Hoping they could give her answers on what just exactly was going on within her body. Once she arrived where she needed to go, she was escorted and left in a well-lit medium sized room that had nothing but a large bed that was up against the backside of the wall that she took a seat on, with a small plain brown dresser that was near the right end of the bed, a medium sized wooden chair in the middle of the room, and a large see through vine covered pattern paper mache door at the front, kind of like at the jade palace had. She then began to wait in worry and anticipation for a healer to come greet her.

"I hope everything turns out ok." Tigress said to herself nervously, placing her paws over one another on her belly as she looked down at it. Soon after she had done this, the door to the room had opened. Causing her to look away from her belly and upwards. When she did, she saw a female spotted leopard standing at the door's entry. A leopard who had ocean blue like eyes while wearing a pure white cloak on her body. The leopard had then slowly entered the room, and had close the door behind her when she did.

"You must be Tigress." The spotted leopard said in a caring warm voice, while also showing the tiger a kind smile to most likely help her feel at home. Which it did, as Tigress dissipated her nervousness and gave the leopard a smile of her own before she nodded her head in response. She then watched the leopard walk up to and grab the chair that was in the middle of the room, carrying it over to where she was.

"It's an honor to meet you Tigress, my name is Jade. So, in your own words, tell me what's been happening to you recently?" Jade asked softly, setting the chair down mere inches away from Tigress and taking a seat in it. She did this, so that she was eye level with her, while also making sure she wouldn't miss a single word Tigress would tell her.

"It's hard to explain Jade, but I'll try my best to explain. You see, over the past week, I've been having really bad headaches to the point where I get them, I have stop doing whatever I'm doing so I don't pass out. I've also been throwing up at random times. Like for example, I could be sitting down and talking with my mate and then all of sudden, I feel vomit coming up and have to rush to the bathroom. It also happens when I'm just even taking a stroll around the palace. Not to mention I have been having the worst of mood swings. Like all of sudden I'm talking to my friends and then out of nowhere I start yelling at them for no reason. Or that in one moment, say I could be really happy and then in the blink of an eye I just start feeling down and depressed about everything. Needless to say, they aren't pleasant at all to have Jade. That, along with the other things I mentioned and more have become a real nuisance in my life. They are keeping me from being a warrior." Tigress explained to the best of her ability to Jade. Who was nodding her head the whole time as she listened to the feline's words inventively.

"I see, such things can impede a person to live their life. Especially one like yours. Are you in pain right now though, or do you feel like you going to puke? I've noticed you've been holding your stomach since I arrived and I just want to be sure." Jade questioned, wondering if the tiger's gesture was a sign of her in discomfort. Tigress, who had forgotten what she was doing. Looked down and had pulled her paws away from her stomach, setting them down on either side of her.

"No, I apologize for that. I'm fine, it's just I feel like that's the source of so much of what's been going on with me. I mean, I'm no expert in that kind of thing. It's just a feeling I have is all." Tigress softly said with a frown, looking back at Jade in her eyes. Whom raised her right paw to her chin and began to rub it while looking at the tiger's stomach.

"You're not wrong Tigress, the stomach plays a big part in our body and can cause many discomforts if something is wrong. Discomforts like you described to me, I think it might be time for me to see if I can find what's going on. May I touch your stomach and see if I can find anything?" Jade asked gently, to which Tigress nodded her head. Once she had the ok to go ahead, Jade had placed her paws together and in doing so, they began to be engulfed in a soft yellow light in mere moments.

"Ok, if you could please Tigress, lift your shirt up for me till I can see your whole belly, sit up straight for me, and take in deep breaths when I ask you to." Jade politely said, to which Tigress did in a moment notice. Positioning herself straight and lifting her shirt up over her now exposed white belly. Jade had then reached out her glowing right paw, placing it directly on the middle of Tigress's stomach. Her eyes then closed, letting her focus intensely.

"Alright, go ahead and take a deep breath for me Tigress." Jade stated, making the feline take a nice big breath in and out slowly. When she did this, the snow leopard move her head slightly, trying to pick up on something.

"Want me to do it again?" Tigress asked softly, eager for Jade to find the problem.

"Not yet Tigress," She then moved her paw slightly to the left and then slightly to the right. She continued to move across the tiger's stomach slowly. Feeling for anything as well as listening for anything that would be out of the ordinary. She continued this for about five minutes until she faintly picked up on something that was just a little below the felines stomach.

"OK, go ahead and take another deep breath for me." Jade stated again, now placing her glowing left paw over where her right paw was at. Tigress had then breathed in and out as instructed, and when she did, Jade felt something. Something that made her eyes shoot open and for her to take her paws away from the felines stomach. Upon doing this sudden action, Tigress looked at her with concern.

"What is it? What did you find?" She asked nervously yet calmly, while looking at Jade who had a look of confusion on her face. The leopard then placed her paws together and dispersed the light that was covering them before placing them in her lap. Sitting in her chair with the confusion that was brought on by what she thinks she found, she needed to ask somethings to reaffirm what she thought was going on with Tigress.

"Tigress, your mate, he's the Dragon warrior correct?" Jade asked.

"Yes, he is, why do you ask?" Tigress asked after putting her shirt back over her stomach, a bit confused as to why Jade asked her that.

"Well, from what you told me and…from what I just felt inside of you. Is it safe to say in the past week you and him have been intimate with another?" Jade asked Tigress curiously, knowing if she believed what Tigress was going to tell her would confirm it one hundred percent. Though while she waited for the tiger's answer, said tiger on the other hand was showing a bit of red on her cheeks from the question. Eventually though, she answered.

"Yes…we have been." There was no questioning it now, and Jade had her confirmation from those words she had just heard.

"Tigress, the reason you've been feeling ill recently is because well… you're pregnant. You're carrying his child inside of you." In that moment, when those words hit her ears, everything came to a halt for Tigress. Her once somewhat calmed heartbeat was now racing faster than it ever had before. Her body all but feeling a wave of all sorts of emotions being washed over her again and again. From the way her eyes were and how her mouth was gaped, anyone could tell just how shocked she truly was from what she had just found out. Out of all the times they had been intimate, never once did she think something like this could happen, but it did.

"I ha-have to go, thank you for your all of your help Jade." Tigress whispered, leaving the room and Jade behind her. She had then begun to make her way back to palace, all the while being stuck in her own thoughts and emotions. So much so, she didn't even hear any of the 'hello's or the 'good evenings' from the villagers that saw her and waved at her. All she heard was her own thoughts, and before she knew it, she had made it to the palace steps. Making her look at the palace that sat at the top.

" _H-how, how I'm I going to do this? Do I even want to do this?"_ She questioned in her head, placing her right paw firmly on her belly, looking at it with worry. Not knowing if she should just walk around the valley and gather her thoughts, or to just simply walk up to her home and tell her mate of the huge news she had received.

" _I don't know what to do. It' not like I'm not happy to know I'm going to be a mom and that Po is going to be a father. It's just, I'm confused as to how we are even able to have a cub let alone create a cub. Now isn't the time to think about that though, I have to tell Po. This cub growing in me isn't just mine, it's his to. We both need to figure this out."_ Tigress thought sternly, looking away from her belly as she began to make her way up to the palace. Not knowing what was going to happen when she did, all she knows is that this a matter for her and Po to talk about, and not just her. So, when she had reached the palace, she headed for the one place she knew she would find him, the kitchen. Sure, enough he was there cooking dinner, but so were the others excluding shifu. All of whom were all sitting at the table chattering. Once she was in the kitchen doorway however, Po and the others had noticed. As such, Po dropped what he was doing and rushed over to her while the others became silent. Remaining in their seats.

"Tigress, are you ok? Did the healers find out what was wrong with you?" Po asked quickly, placing his right paw on the felines left check.

"Yeah are you all better now?" Mantis asked curiously.

"If not, did they give you anything to help you?" Viper asked worriedly.

"Everyone please relax, I'm not dying nor is it serious. Well, in the sense of being ill it isn't. However, Po, you and I need to talk alone about what the healer told me. Could you please come with me to my room?" Tigress asked softly, before reaching up and grabbing her lovers' right paw with her left paw. Knowing whatever she wanted to talk about was serious enough for them to be alone, and for her to be acting the way she did, Po nodded his head as quickly as possible to let her know he would without hesitation.

"Of course, sweetheart. Guys, could you please watch dinner and make sure it doesn't burn. We'll be back when we are done." Po said with a small smile, before he and Tigress had left the others sight. Each of whom had worried looks on their faces, wondering what exactly was going on with their close friend. All they could do now though was to wait for the two to return and hope they find out what's truly going on. Meanwhile, Po and Tigress had made their way to the felines room upon which they had entered it. Both of them were now standing in the middle of it, five feet away from another.

"What's going on Ti?I haven't seen you like this since you came to the panda village to warn me of Kai." Po stated with worry in his voice, watching his mate have a look of fear and nervousness in her face like she did back then.

"Po, what if told you something that would change our lives forever?" Tigress asked, looking the panda in the eyes. Whom had a look of confusion on his face now from the question he had just heard her ask him.

"What do you mean kitten? Life changing how and in what way?" He asked back, not understanding where this was leading. To which Tigress slowly walked right up to him, placing her right paw over the left side of his chest, allowing her to feel the heartbeat that was of half of the heart of cub in her.

"Life changing in a way that would make us more than what we already are. That would make us question every single word we would say, and every action we take. That would make us realize that, in this world there is so much more than what we think there already is." Tigress softly stated, looking up at her panda who seemed to still be a bit confused by her words. Things became clear though, when she reached her left paw up and placed it on Po's right cheek.

"Po, what I'm trying to say is that, what they told me is that…I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." It was from those words, that Po had felt what Tigress had felt when she was told the same thing. He like her could feel his heart racing, and his emotions crashing onto him over and over. From the way his eyes widened and how his mouth gaped. He was at a loss of words and didn't know what to do or say. He was going to be a father, and when that hit. Like really hit him, his body moved on its own to where he wrapped Tigress up in his arms and had buried his head in the right side of her neck.

"I-I can't believe it, how's this even possible?" Po chocked out, trying his best to hold himself together. Yet just couldn't from the sheer number of tears he was beginning to shed. Something Tigress herself began to do.

"I don't know Po, I truly don't know. I have to ask though, even though in this moment we are over whelmed with all this emotion and excitement we are feeling. Are we truly ready to be parents? I mean truly ready? We never thought this day would come. We thought it was impossible, but it happened, and I'm just so lost on what to do. " Tigress chocked out, holding onto her panda for dear life with her head buried in the right side of his neck. Even though he was built up with emotion like she was, he heard every rod she said. Making him look deep in her words, were they ready to be parents? To be the guardians of a life brought into this world? Would they be able to be there for them to teach them the rights and wrongs of life? To protect them from harm and to make sure they were always there for them no matter what? The more he thought about, it the more he got scared. Scarred of failing as a parent, but he realized something. No one can be a perfect parent, that there will be ups and downs just like he and Ti had with their dads. No matter what though, they were there for them. This child that they thought could never have happened, happened. They were blessed and given a chance to be more than what they were. This cub was…

"A miracle from the gods above." He whispered, raising his head up from his mates' neck. Allowing him to look at her, who was showing confusion from his words.

"Tigress this cub, our cub, is a miracle. We've been given a chance to be somebody's mom and dad. We've been given the chance to help grow a life and be there for them. I'm not going to say it will easy because it won't be and no parent in the world is perfect. I know though, we can do this and cherish the gift we were given. Trust me, not just as the panda who loves you with all his heart, but as the father to our child." Po smiled warmly, gently placing his paws on his lover's face. Wiping the tears away. A gesture the tiger found to be warming and comforting just as she did his words. She was scarred, there was no doubt about that, and she knew he knew that. It isn't easy to be responsible for a life growing inside of you, in fear of messing up in the littlest of form. Yet, at the same time, she was calm to. Because she knew what Po said was the truth, this cub inside her was a gift and a miracle. One they would do anything for.

"I hope we can do everything and more for our cub Po, gods I hope we can." Tigress stated with a smile on her face, leaning herself against her panda who wrapped his left arm around her. Both of them looking down at her belly, to which Po placed his right paw on, while Tigress placed her left paw over his.

"We will Tigress, I promise. As for you little one, know that mommy and daddy love you so much. That We'll be counting down the days till we get to see with our eyes and hold you in our arms." The two then smiled warmly before they looked at each other in the eyes and shared a loving kiss. For that night on, the two loving mates who defied all odds of meeting and being as one, would defy the odds again and be the one thing all lovers like them dream of. To be loving parents to a cub they thought they would never see. To be parents, to their miracle.


End file.
